The present invention relates to a power tool system including a handle, or power base, and a tool head attachable to the power base. More specifically, the present invention relates to a lockout mechanism for preventing unintended actuation of a trigger for the power base.
Power tools utilize rotation of a motor to provide useful torque for operation such as drilling, driving fasteners, and the like. The motor drives the tool head and is actuated by a trigger located on the power base. Typically, the motor is not actuatable while the power tool is unassembled (i.e., when the tool head is not coupled to the power base) because a trigger lockout mechanism prevents the trigger from being depressible. However, upon engagement of the tool head with the power base, the trigger lockout mechanism is automatically unlocked. As a result, the user does not have control over whether or not the trigger remains locked because as long as the power tool is assembled the trigger lockout mechanism is unlocked.